A Shock For Jonathan
by LycoX
Summary: When two men show up in Smallville looking for him, Jonathan Kent gets a shock and an unwelcome reminder of an event from his past.


**A Shock**

**For Jonathan**

**Disclaimer: I've seen and read lot of fics involving Xander having a much different family then the Harris' (or, well, his father at least) over the years and I had this come to me. Plus, I thought it'd be fun to try my hand at it since I think this is fairly original but I could be wrong. Post some time after 'Chosen' for 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer' and between seasons 4 and 5 for 'Smallville'.**

* * *

The sight of a Humvee making its way to the Kent Farm was highly unusual for one reason or another. One reason being that Humvees weren't often seen in Smallville, Kansas and there wouldn't be much of a reason for one to be headed to the Kent Farm. Not even Lex Luthor would have drove one there considering his love and appreciation for seriously fast vehicles. "Think that's your dad, Lois?" Wondered Clark as the Humvee slowed to a stop.

"No, he woulda called ahead to let me know." She replied assuredly to the taller teen.

Both Clark and his girlfriend, Lana Lang, frowned at that. Wondering who it could be then if not Lois' father, General Sam Lane. All three watched as two Brunette haired men left the Humvee and made a beeline straight towards them and Lois could easily tell the two are Military. What branch however, she wasn't entirely sure of however. "Hi there, I'm Riley Finn and this is Graham Miller." Declared one of the men as they approached with Riley carrying a small silver briefcase in one hand.

"Clark Kent."

"Lana Lang."

"Lois Lane."

"Nice to meet you sir, ma'ams." Graham replied with a nod.

Lois decided it was better to not waste time beating around the bush and spoke up. "So, what's two Military boys doing way out here in Smallville?"

The two were surprised by her words, clearly not having expected that and she smirked at their reactions. "I'm the daughter of a General."

Well, that made sense for the two men as Riley chose to answer her question. "We're here to speak with Jonathan Kent? We tried calling several times but never quite was able to reach him. It wasn't until after a friend of did some research that we learned of the Meteor Shower that occurred here recently was the reason we couldn't reach him via phone."

Clark frowned as the two girls looked at him and then back at Finn and Miller. "What do you want with my dad?"

The two men looked at him and then at one another and frowned before looking to him again. "Let's just say it involves a very urgent matter related to another friend." Riley told the young man, who's frown only deepened.

"I'll go and get him." Informed Clark and walked away quickly.

It didn't take more then a few minutes for the young man to make his way back outside with his parents along for the ride. Though to the confusion of the girls, Clark seemed annoyed about something but what that could have been, neither had a real clue about. "I'm told you two needed to speak with me?" Asked Jonathan as soon as he came up to the two men and not wasting time either.

God help them if they wanted to take his son away! Riley and Graham could practically feel the amount of suspiciousness the older man felt towards them and it made them wonder what the reason for that was but decided to leave it be for the time being. Especially when there was a more important reason that they were concerned with. "Uhh, yes sir, inside this briefcase contains information regarding a friend of mine who was badly injured recently. Information that you need to see for yourself." Riley told him as he brought up the briefcase and handed it to Graham.

Allowing Riley to open it and take out some papers before handing them over to a still quite suspicious Jonathan. The older man stared at the younger for a moment before finally looking at what he'd been handed. Seconds later saw him looking rather angry and that made those who knew him a little on the concerned side. "Is this a joke?" Demanded the father and farmer as he looked up at the two military men.

"No sir, its not. Alexander Harris IS your biological son by way of Jessica Harris nee Reynolds." Responded Riley dead seriously.

Causing every pair of eyes present to widen aside from Jonathan as his face turned white as a ghost over this news.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Not sure when I'd do more with this but I'm glad at least that its out of my head. Originally, I had considered Lana's Aunt Nell being the mom and that being another reason for her issues with the Kents but decided not to go that route.**


End file.
